


There is You

by JustForGyu



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Lots of denial on Sunggyu's side, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2017-02-17
Packaged: 2018-08-10 16:21:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7852399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustForGyu/pseuds/JustForGyu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The space is filled; the world has stopped; another step and his legs give in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is part one to my oneshot which I shouldn’t post but I’m giving you all some woogyu loving, since I crave some, too.

_You free?_

It was all Sunggyu sent but it doesn’t take much more than half an hour for his front door to fly open and for a very grumpy Woohyun to stomp through his apartment.

Sunggyu is lying on the carpet, staring up at the ceiling, not even glancing at Woohyun as the younger man invades his kitchen. “Why are you so loud?”

“You better have a good fucking reason for disturbing me, when I was about to have sex,” Woohyun grunts back. The kitchen is empty, no booze nor food. So he settles on one of the chairs and throws his head back, pulling his hair. 

He’s got a headache. 

“I threw it.” 

Woohyun doesn’t response. He needs to think. Sunggyu threw it. He threw it. When Woohyun finally understands, he stands, marching towards Sunggyu. He bends down, holding a hand out for the older man. Sunggyu gives him an questioning look but nevertheless obeys, taking the outstretched hand. 

Woohyun pulls him up, dragging him along without as much as another word. 

“Where are we going?” 

“Drinking.”

“I thought you would scold me.” 

“No. No, that’s not my place. We both need a drink. A fucking strong one.”

***

“So what finally triggered it?” Woohyun asks after downing his third glass of soju. They had opted to find a small stall outside and drink soju with something to eat on the side. 

Sunggyu is well down his fifth glass, not stopping to eat anything as he just grunts and scrunches up in distaste after every shot. “I don’t know. I just threw it at the secretary and told her I’m resigning.”

Woohyun fills his glass again. It’s true that Sunggyu had debated whatever to throw his job a few times. He had complained over and over but he was never really serious about it. Or at least that’s what Woohyun had thought. 

Sunggyu worked his whole life to get that position in management for a relatively well known company. Throwing his job means throwing years of hard work.

Sunggyu abandoned part of his identity. 

“Are you really fine with this?”

“I don’t know. Maybe tomorrow, after the intoxicating is gone and a headache befalls me, maybe then I’ll regret it. But right now I think it’s the best thing I ever did.” Sunggyu slurs, finishing the bottle as he slumps on the table. He’s tired and shouldn’t drink any more but then he’s still here. 

He doesn’t want to be here. 

“But what about you,” he finally remembers, “you found someone?”

“Don’t start.” Woohyun slams his glass down on the table, shocking the man running the stall. “He’s just a sex friend. And here I was going to blow off some stream and then you come and disturb me again.” 

“You didn’t have to come.”

“You knew I would.”

“I did?” 

“You did. You have always been my first choice. My only choice.” 

“That’s a lie.” Sunggyu fills his next cup, refilling Woohyun’s as well. “I have never been the only choice. You made me the only choice.” 

“Sometimes I really hate you so much,” Woohyun takes the cup angrily, gulping the content down in one go.

“That’s good.” 

“It’s not. It really isn’t. I hate you only to love you more the following day. Why are you doing this to me?” Woohyun lays the glass back down, throwing his head on the table. He’s wasted. Sunggyu will have to look after him again.

“You choose me. It’s up to you to let me go. We are good as friends. I choose you as my friend.” Sunggyu reaches a hand out, ruffling the black hair on the younger’s head. “I don’t want nor need more from you.”

Woohyun grunts, grabs Sunggyu’s hand and pulls it away from his head. “I’m not your dog for you to pet me.”

“I’m showing affection.” 

“That would be best done with a kiss.” 

“I’m not kissing you again,” Sunggyu deadpans.

“Lies,” Woohyun slurs, head still on the table as he tries to hold another filled cup upright and glares at the liquid. “In about one hour…”

“Then what?” Sunggyu questions, taking the cup out of Woohyun’s hand and drinking the content down. “You know me so well, don’t you?”

“Of course I do.” Woohyun watches the older man. He is intoxicated. It’s a mix of alcohol and feelings he has been grooming for years. “I know you the best.”

“Then you know I will never choose you.”

“Fuck you, I hate that stubborn side of you. You love me. You know you do! But just because you heard Kibum’s talk back then, you have been on and on about how you will never make the choice to love me! You know you do! Me without you, you without me… it’s impossible.”

“I love you. You are my best friend. You have been nothing else for years! Of course I love you.” 

“No! No, don’t come with that,” Woohyun jumps up form his seat in protest. Sunggyu is doing it again! He is using their friendship as an excuse again. “We may be friends but that’s no reason for you not to love me! You always hide behind our friendship! We can be friends but I can still love you and lust for you! You can still fall in love with me, too! You kno-” 

“Woohyun,” Sunggyu cuts in. He doesn’t rise his voice. There is no need to. He’s had it. 

Woohyun goes still. He wants to talk. He wants to tell Sunggyu. He wants to kiss him so much. But instead he plumps down on his seat, suddenly looking dejected and very, very sad. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s ok.” Sunggyu refills his glass, counting to ten in his head. He breathes in and replies, “you are drunk. Sit down and clear your head. I’m paying and then we are leaving.”

“Ok. I’m, I was just-” 

“You are drunk. I am, too. We are taking a cab.” Sunggyu waits for the bill. He can feel the alcohol in his system and it’s hard to focus his gaze and read the number, when he finally receives it. 

He watches Woohyun sulk silently in his seat. Woohyun is obviously wasted and will start talking nonstop in about a few minutes. 

God, they need to get out of here before he loses his rationality and Woohyun starts to blubber. He can already tell that tomorrow morning will be a disaster, if they even make it home tonight. 

And his mind starts slipping away as he takes Woohyun’s arm and drags him out to fetch a cab. He won’t do it. He won’t do it. He definitely won’t do it. He won’t do stupid things when his mind is intoxicated and Woohyun on him. 

He definitely won’t do it because he doesn’t want to. He chants the words in his head but his mind drifts. Before he completely loses tracks of his thoughts to the alcohol, he remembers something Woohyun had slurred. 

_In about one hour_

  
*****


	2. Chapter 2

Sunggyu jumps up when he hears a door shut. It's not really loud but it woke him all the same. The sudden motion doesn't help the headache he is fast coming to know. He slides back down, buries his head in his pillow and denies the light that hurts his eyes. 

There is pain pulsing in his head, each thump a horrible ache. His head is going to split apart before he can become aware of why, he's sure of it. 

He doesn't even try to remember why he drunk so much yesterday, the pain of hangover already familiar. The more he tries to think, the more he hurts. So he closes his eyes, takes deep breaths against the pillow and lets his mind float in nothingness until the pain settles slightly. It doesn't help much. 

When he hears a door open and shut again, Sunggyu flinches, suddenly very aware that the bed wears the warmth of someone else as well, though it's cooling already. He thinks for a moment about a possible one night stand but discards it as fast.

The memory hits him hard and fast, suddenly too vivid. Sunggyu scrambles off the bed, losing balance as gravity pulls him down. But he doesn't have time for this. He crawls to his closet on all four, just opening it when his bedroom door opens and Howon looks down at him, one eyebrow raised. 

"Good morning." 

"Where is he?" He pulls his clothes out of the closet, one by one until he can find what he hid well underneath everything. He is aware of Howon's eyes on but ignores him. He needs to find it.

"It's not there anymore. You should know."

Sunggyu spares him one glare before he continues to yank everything out on the floor.

It's not there. 

"Please tell me he isn't wearing it." 

"I'm pretty positive he was wearing it when I encountered him in the hallway."

"I hate this." 

Howon takes another look at him before leaving the room, calling a "I'm making breakfast, get dressed."

Sunggyu wonders why this is always happening to him. Why Woohyun gets to him like this. There is a small voice in the back of his head that tells him he should know but he ignores it and lets the headache punish him for his stupidity. 

He lies there, on the nice cold floor until Howon comes back and hauls him into the bathroom, to freshen up and eat breakfast. Sunggyu stops the curses he flings at Woohyun just for a second, to thank the man for calling Howon over.

His headache settles with some painkillers and a good breakfast. Howon is sitting on the couch and watching TV when Sunggyu joins him with a warm cup of tea. 

"Thanks for this." 

Howon looks at him and nods, accepting his gratitude. "Woohyun called me, said he had an important lecture to attend. When I saw him leave, I thought you couldn't be that bad off, considering he beamed like that." 

Sunggyu just grunts, not replying. Of course, Woohyun would be happy.

"You know," Howon starts and Sunggyu knows he isn't going to like this one bit, "he really loves you."

"Don't start," Sunggyu warns. But much like Woohyun, Howon never listens to him. Sunggyu takes that back, Woohyun listens better than Howon. 

"I just don't understand." Howon sits up now, turning to him. "I mean, you must love him, too. At least a little or he wouldn't be wearing that stupid, oversized red hoodie. It looks ridiculous on you, on him it's just painful." Howon makes a face, a face that tells Sunggyu exactly how offensive he finds that piece of clothing. "I mean, he wears it like it's the best thing ever and we both know it's only after he got..." Howon stops, gesturing at Sunggyu and willing him to understand.

Sunggyu glares at him. "A kiss. It's nothing more than kissing, which doesn't mean anything." 

"To him it does! To Woohyun it means the world because you keep denying him what you very well feel. Even I feel sorry for him, and I think he's an annoying person." 

"I do not have feelings for him. He's my best friend." Sunggyu grips his cup tighter, hoping the warmth will help his suddenly chill fingers. 

"You do it again!" Howon throws his hands up, and then proceeds to point at Sunggyu.

"Don't point. That's rude."

"I mean, just think about it! He's the first one you call whenever something happens. He's the only one you get close to and the one who knows you the best! Hell, you have kissed him more than anyone else and you still deny it." 

"I was drunk." 

"You don't kiss me when drunk." 

Sunggyu makes a face in distaste. Howon just snorts at him. "See." 

"No."

There is a long pause before Howon sighs loud and deep. "Of course, not. Of course. So, why did you drink last night?"

"I resigned." 

"Oh." And that's where their conversation ends. Because Howon doesn't know how to approach that and Sunggyu doesn't want him to.

For a moment, he thinks about calling Woohyun to discuss his next steps but frowns and banishes that thought as fast. The idiot will prance around in that stupid hoodie the whole day and Sunggyu doesn't want to see him right now. 

The bitter taste of his resolve breaking in a moment of weakness isn't something he enjoys. He hates it. It goes against the decisions he made long ago. That he is willing to go against them in moments without restrain means that he regrets them and he can't allow that.

It discredits the very reason he denies it all. 

 

***

Sunggyu isn't too surprised to see Woohyun waiting by the elevator when he approaches. He comes to a stop next to Woohyun, not saying anything as they wait for the elevator. When the doors open, they step through.

Apparently, that's what Woohyun needs to start talking. "You went to get your things?" 

"Had to. I made it official yesterday and collected my stuff today."

"So, you are really doing this; no turning back." 

Sunggyu nods, leaving it at that. Because even now he has no idea what prompted it, nor does he know what he wants to do. He steps out, taking his keys out of his pocket to open the door. Woohyun follows him wordlessly before disappearing into his bedroom. 

Sunggyu doesn't know why he allows Woohyun to do this. Put the hoodie back where it was so that he can wear it the next time they drunkenly stumble in. Putting his stuff on the table, he rubs his forehead. 

What's going to happen now? 

"You know, I think this is good for you." Woohyun voice is shortly followed by his presence in Sunggyu's home office. "You suddenly decided that you wanted to start working right after high school. I always thought you wanted to study, everyone else did, too. I was sure you would regret it." Woohyun approaches him, so they stand shoulder to shoulder, staring at the wall. "But you worked hard, eventually went up the ranks and then you became the manager. No one thought you would archive that. I was secretly impressed." 

There is a hum as Woohyun leans back on the table. Sunggyu suddenly feels very tired. "I worked hard for that. No one thought I would get the job since I lacked the education. But results don't lie and eventually I got the position." Sunggyu thinks back, thinks about Jihun's angry face when Sunggyu got the position. "Remember Jihun?"

"The guy who resigned because of you?"

"That guy." Sunggyu confirms, leaning into Woohyun. "I'll forever cherish his angry face, when the announcement was made." 

Woohyun laughs, pushing against Sunggyu's shoulder. "I remember. You called us out and wouldn't stop bragging about it. Your worked hard." 

_You worked hard_. Sunggyu didn't knew he needed that. It feels good. Because he did. He worked so hard for it. "I did."

But it just wasn't enough. There was dissatisfaction. Working, Sunggyu can do that. But he lost the why and for what at some point. His work was boring, numbers and orders, an office job that consumed him. He wonders now why he wasted so many years. 

Woohyun shifts against him, pressing his weight against Sunggyu once more before he stands to face him. "So, what's the plan?" 

The question isn't as dreadful as Sunggyu imagined it to be. He smiles. "Vacation. I'll visit my mom, meet my sister and take some time for myself, before I decide what comes after."

Woohyun nods, takes his hand and pulls him out of his office. "I wanted to discuss this later, but now is as good as ever. The guys are meeting up next week. It's Kibum's birthday and he invited us. If you are back in time, you should come along. It will be good."

"Because everything Kibum does is good?" 

"Because everything Kibum does is good," Woohyun confirms. And then he forces Sunggyu into the kitchen and sits down. "I haven't eaten since breakfast. I could cook but you always say my cooking is bad, so..." 

Sunggyu snorts but pulls out a pan all the same. "I don't know why I'm feeding you."

"Because you only eat when you have company." 

Sunggyu opens his refrigerator, wondering for a moment what to make since he's got nothing home but is surprised to find it filled with groceries. "You filled my kitchen." 

"Howon did. Though I paid, so yeah, make me food." 

Sunggyu turns to stare at Woohyun. Logically, he shouldn't have allowed Woohyun to behave like this, should throw the hoodie out and maybe avoid Woohyun, to prevent this. Giving Woohyun hope won't solve what he decided not to allow. 

But there is a nagging selfishness somewhere that he is allowed this much, that he can allow Woohyun's company at least. 

Woohyun just steadily states back at him, not saying anything. 

Sunggyu turns around, thankful for the silence.


End file.
